Maybe I Do
by KaguraKishimoto
Summary: Marinette is akumatized after her heart is broken, and Chat Noir tries to bring her back. Little did they know that butterfly would cause more love than destruction. (MariChat/Adrienette, A/U-No Ladybug) I suck at summaries. Rated M for adult themes and language.
1. chapter 1

"Mari, please! Snap out of it," he screamed out to me, "This isnt you!"

I cackled at the little kitty, "You think you know me?" I gathered the dark energy from my heart, and collected it into my hand, "And my name isn't _Mari_. It's Dark Priestess." I say calmly as bring my hand up. Chat Noir is only a few feet from me, "You're in my way. Move, mongrel, or I won't hesitate to kill you."

His eyes soften at that, "Then kill me," he says sternly, "because I'm not going to stop until I get my Princess back."

I feel my heart quicken, and it only pisses me off. I can feel Marinette fighting to gain control. I let the energy blast from my hand fade and grasp my head, shaking it back and forth, "You little bitch!" I bellow, "You're _never_ regaining control! You're weak!"

I heard the cat begin to call to her, and her voice comes through my lips.

"C-chat...please, run!"

"No! You have to fight it!"

"I can't! She's too strong! Please, go, she'll kill y-" She screams as I force her to the back of my head.

I let out a cough and regain my composure, then wipe my shoulders, "My, my. What a girl, that one." I say, sarcastically. She was so easy to take over, so heartbroken and sad. It was almost like she was begging to be akumatized. Poor Marinette, and her fragile little heart. So in love with Adrien and when she heard he was in love with another, well here I am. I look to the cat, "Everyone will lose their loves, just like me."

And that was my one and only mission, "Enchantment." I say, slowly. A bow with a single arrow forms in my hands, "Huh, I guess this is what is going to kill you, cat."

He lowers his eyes to the ground, "Do what you have to do." He says, throwing his baton to his feet, "I won't fight you."

"Very well," I return, with a shrug, "Goodbye, Chat Noir." I mimick his signature two finger salute as I pull back the bow before I can let it go I hear her in my head, " _Please! Please, don't do this!"_

A smile forms on my face as I let the arrow fly.

 _NO!_ I gasp and fall the the ground, I feel weak.

 _This body is mine! You're not welcome here!_ Before everything turns black, I see a black butterfly fall out of my chest.

...

I slowly regain my vision. I look up and see my kitty pierced to the wall by an arrow, "No!" I jump to my feet and run to him, "No, Chat!"

When I fall before him I let my tears flow freely, "I-I am so sorry!" I sob. I hold his face in my hands, "Please, open your eyes, kitty."

When I did not hear his voice, my heart stopped. I did not hold back as I screamed, my head fell into my hands, "No..." I breath out between sobs.

"Mari...nette."

I gasp and my eyes shoot up. My kittys beautiful emerald eyes are staring back at me. I slowly reach my hand up to touch his face and he nuzzles my palm, "You're alive." I mutter.

He smirks at me, "Its gonna take more than a measly little arrow to take your kitty down." He tells me as he rips the arrow out of his shoulder, he grunts softy as he throws it to the ground. My worried expression must have been obvious because he runs his gloved hand gently down my cheek, "It will heal by tomorrow." He reassures me. I grasp his hand in my and rub my thumb over his palm.

"I thought I killed you."

"I thought you were going to kill me."

We stare into each others eyes for a moment before laughter overtakes us. Chat hissed and grabbed his shoulder. I am immediately worried, "Don't mo-"

He presses his finger to my lips and repeats, "It will be healed by morning." He extends his hand to me, "Does my Princess need a lift home?" He asked with a raised brow.

I giggle and take hold of it, and he wraps me into his arms, "Yes, please, Kitty."

As he jumps into the air, and I gaze up at him.

 _Maybe I have been loving the wrong person all along._

I snuggle into his chest and baske in the scent that is Chat Noir.

...

As we land on the balcony I feel anxious. I don't want my kitty cat to leave. He sets on my feet gently, and I glance up at him only to see his eyes on me in an intense gaze.

I feel warmth flood my cheeks and look away, "I'm so sorry, Chat." I whisper.

In response he only runs his fingers through my hair, "I understand if you don't want to come visit me anymore." I tell him as I pull myself from him. I get no response and I let a tear fall from my cheek. I turn my back from him and begin to walk away, "Goodnight, Kitty."

I feel his hand on my wrist then, "Mari, I will visit you everyday, until you tell me not to." He says softly. I turn back to him and before I can reply, I feel his lips on mine.

The kiss was small, and shy, but it was a kiss.

And I loved it.

He pulled his lips away from mine slowly, and I stare up into his emerald eyes in shock.

He gives me a small smile, "Goodnight, my Princess." He gives my hand a small squeeze and backs away, "Until next time."

I watch him until he disappears, with a smile stretched across my face. I touch my lips, and giggle to myself, "Until next time, kitty."

 _Maybe I do love the wrong person._


	2. Chapter Two

**Hey, guys! I'm so happy that you like ny story. I decided to make it a little longer! In this story of mine Ladgbug does not exist. Chat Noir is the citys one and only hero. I hope you like this story!!(:** **Read and review please (:**

...

The next couple of days were very cloudy. It was in one ear and out the other. I didn't really feel like being at school today, and I am so happy to finally be at lunch. I am relaxing under a tree with my book bag placed on my lap, and my mind was focused on only one person. I just couldn't get him out of head. I rest my chin on my fist and mindlessly start doodling on my notebook. _I wonder when I'm going to see him again._

"Hey, girl!" I hear Alya call to me. I slip my doodles under my arm and flash her a smile.

"Hey, Alya." I say in a chipper voice with a wave. She comes and plots down next to me with a sigh, "What's up?"

"I'm sorry about Adrien. I know how much you lo-like him." She tells me as she pats my shoulder in comfort. I bring my hand up to hers and give it a pat. I'll admit it still makes my heart hurt a tad thinking about Adrien and his new girlfriend Chloe, but not as much as I thought it would. Its more like an annoying papercut not than a knife in the heart.

"It's okay, Al, really. I'm okay with it, I mean its not like he was ever mine, but I didn't expect it. Adrien has always seemed sort of annoyed by Chloe's advances." I say with a small shrug. I hear Alya scoff and point in the direction of the lunch room doors.

"Speak of the devils." She sneers, as Adrien and Chloe walk out hand in hand. I expected my heart to race, I expected to cry, I expected to feel something at this sight.

But I didn't.

"I hope he's happy." I tell Alya with a small smile on my face, "I think I'm gonna start heading to class. I'll save you a seat, kay?" I wink at her and walk back to the school. As I walk passed Adrien I can hear Chloe's shrill voice talking his hear off- asking him to buy her this, and take her there. A chill runs up my spine. I turn my head and look at him, only to see his eyes already on me and they looked sad. I give him a smile and turn my head forward.

I need to tell him that he doesn't have to feel bad for me and that I will get over my infatuation with him. It makes me feel bad knowing that he is feeling upset over hurting me. I just want him to be happy.

Before I enter the doors I look over to the fence along the side walk and see a black cat walking up it. It makes my heart tighten in my chest and I pull out my notebook to look at the quick sketch I did of Chat. I look to the ground and push the door open.

 _I miss my kitty._

...

I hate this. I hate my father. I hate being paparazzi bait. Thats all I am thinking as Chloe blabs my ear off. Her voice makes me wish I was deaf. I answer all her stupid questions with nods and small mhm's. All I want to do is transform into Chat Noir and run to Mari. I miss her so much. I haven't got to see her in days because of all this stupid modeling shit. I keep recalling our kiss and letting myself baske in the memory. She has been avoiding me the last few days at school, probably because of Chloe. The thought angers me, if Chloe ever does anything to Marinette...I don't care what my father says, I will leave this dumb bitch quicker than you can say _claws out._

 _I miss my purrincess._

"Adrien, are you even listening?" I hear Chloe ask. I slowly turn my head to her, already annoyed.

"No. Not really." I respond, dryly. She crosses her arms and let out a _hmph._

"You better start taking this seriously, Adrien, or I will leave you so fast!" She threatens.

I widen my eyes, and coat my words with sarcasm, "Oh, _no_! Please, Chloe not _that._ _Please_!" I say in mock horror, but it back fires when she takes it seriously. She pats my head and smiles at me. It makes me want to throw up. Her smile is nothing compared to Mari's breathtaking one. Hell, she is nothing compared to Marinette.

And as if on cue, I see my princess walking by. I want to run to her and hold her in my arms. I want to shower her with kisses and never let her go.

But I can't. I don't want to drag her into my hectic life. With my hateful father, the crazy paprazzi, and my own personal issues. She is so pure and innocent. She is perfect, and I wish I could give her the world. This fake relationship with Chloe kills me, its all for publicity. I'm not happy at all, but Marinette makes me happy. She makes it all okay, even if she won't talk to me.

Her eyes reach mine and it feels like my heart stops. She is so beautiful and just all around perfect. She throws a small smile my way before diverting her eyes away from mine. My eyes continue to follow her, and before she reaches the door I see her look across the street as a pained expression crosses her face. I follow her eyes to see a black cat scurrying across the sidewalk. My smile is so big it hurts my cheeks.

 _She misses me_ , _too._

"Adrien!" Chloe snaps her fingers in front of my face. A low growl escapes my throat. I grab her hand and push it out of my line of sight.

"I'll see you in class." I say through my teeth, and walk away before she can say anything else. I see Mari walking ahead of me and I keep my distance. I let a small Chat-like smirk creep across my lips.

 _I'll see you tonight, purrincess._

 **ReadReview please 3**


	3. Fuck

**_I hope you all enjoy this chapter!(: Read and Review, it really helps a lot!(:_**

I jump from roof to roof with a vigor. Every step I take I get close to her- my princess. All I need right now is to hold her petite body in my arms. I have missed her touch, her voice, her everything. I've been in love with this woman from the moment I saw her.

...

It was a year and half ago when I first met Marinette. She was walking across the street to school when a dumbass driver failed to stop at the stop sign. She had her head phones on and was switching song when the ordeal happen, by the time she could react it would have been too late. Enter Chat Noir! I jumped from my perch on a street lamp, scooped the woman up in my arms and launched us into the air. We landed on a near by roof top. When I set her down I finally got to look at her, and my breath was taken away. She was beautiful, with her dark blue hair, bright bell blue eyes, and petite figure. I wanted to hear her voice, surely it would be like an angels.

I give her a small bow, "Hello, m'lady, if I was a second later, I'm afraid you would have been flattened." I peek at her through my eyelashes, "I'm Chat Noir, and if you don't mind if I ask, what is yours?"

She stares at me for a moment before answering, "M-my names Marinette. Thank you so much, I should have been paying more attention." She tucks a stray hair behind her ear, but all I am thinking about is how her voice sounds of melted gold wrapped in velvet.

I shake my head at her and grab her hand to give it a small kiss, "Civilians have the right away. You did nothing wrong."

She blushes slightly and retracts her hand, "I-I'm going to be late. Could you get me down from here?" She asks, with her small, sweet voice.

"As you wish, _purrincess_." I lift her bridal style, but before I jump I make sure I have a secure hold on her. I leap down from the edge of the building and land gracefully on the ground, being extra cautious because of the fragile angel in my arms. I walk her up to the entrance of the school before setting gently on her feet, "Until next time, love." I tell her, with a two finger salute.

She reaches her hand underneath my chin and gives it a small scratch, the gesture just about made me purr, "Until next time, kitty." She says to me before she pushes the doors open and runs inside. I hear the bell ring and instantly panic.

 _Fuck. I'm late again._

...

As I land on her balcony I have a grin covering my features. I love our memories together. The good and the bad.

I have a flash of her as Dark Priestess aiming her bow at me.

 _Yes, even the bad._

I knock on her hatch three times and hear a crash. I snicker as I hear her swearing. I hear footsteps running to open it and when she opens it a grin forms on my lips . At first she looked angry, but when she realized it was me her features changed to joy. A bright smile formed on her face and she yanked to window upward, "Were you busy?" I ask, with a teasing voice.

"Kitty!" she calls, happily. My heart warms when she says my nickname. She crawls out of the hatch and jumps into my arms, I wrap mine around her into a warm embrace, "I've missed you so much." she says into my chest.

I run my hand down the back of her head and breathe in her scent, "And I've missed you."

 _Oh, how I've missed you._

She pulls away, and I am about to protest until I feel her place a delicate kiss on my lips. It lingers for a moment before I feel her words ghost across my lips in a whisper, "Where have you been?"

I peck her soft lips once more before lead her to the ground, I sit her between my legs and wrap my arms around her, "I've been so busy. I'm sorry it took me so long, but I promise not a day when by where I didn't think of you." I say against her neck. I place a soft kiss there and hear her give off a sweet sigh. My lower regions stir at the sound.

"I was beginning to think you hated me." She says, quietly, as she her finger tips across my arm.

I bring my head up from her neck and flip her around, so her legs were straddling my front, "Why would you think that?" I ask her, in a serious tone.

She begins to fiddle with the bell of my costume, "I-I tried to kill you."

I shake my high softly and bring my hand up to caress her face, "It wasn't you."

She grabs my hand and removes it from her face, she lets out a defeated sigh and tells me, "Yes, yes it was. I was heartbroken because I thought I loved this guy, but he didn't love me back. What a stupid reason to become akumatized." She swallows before continuing, "All because Adrien Agreste didn't love me back."

My heart begins pounding hecticly, "A-Adrien Agreste?"

 _This amazing, wonderful, sexy, perfect angel loves me?!_

She gives me a sheepish grin and buries her head into her hands, "I know, its stupid. Every girl wants him! Why would he even notice me, right? I'm not rich or pretty. I'm just plain old Marinette."

I glare at her, and pull her to me. I plant my lips on hers and don't continue until I feel her kiss me back. Our lips moved together perfectly, like they were made to kiss only eachother. I run my tongue along her lower lip, begging for entrance. I hear her let out and small moan before I slip inside. Our tongues danced together and I felt my cock twitch at the contact. I groan and moved my mouth to her neck, "You are far from plain, _purrincess_." I tell her between kisses.

She lets out a little chuckle and pulls my head away from her, only to press a small kiss to my forehead, "It doesn't matter now anyway." She sighs contently as she rests her forehead on mine.

"And why is that?" I ask in a hum, as I kiss her cheek.

She looks up at me with a smile and says, "Because I don't think I love him anymore."

 _Fuck._

 ** _Review, puuurrretty please!(:_**


	4. Ouch

"W-why don't you love him anymore?" I ask her. She stands from my lap and turns her head toward the sky.

She shrugs her shoulders and half cocks her head towards me, "Why does it matter now?"

I lift myself off the ground and stand in front of her, with my arms crossed, "Well, I mean, if you love him-"

" _Loved._ " She corrects.

 _Meowch._

I let out a small cough, "Right. Since you _loved_ him, well then he must of meant a lot to you. Why the sudden change of heart?"

She lets out a breath and lowers her eyes to her feet, "Why should I love him? H-he doesn't even n-notice me." I hear her sniffle, and she brings her eyes back to mine. I see the tears brimming in her beautiful blue bell eyes, "He doesn't even see me." She says with a whisper, her voice full of hurt. I bring my hand to her face and wipe away a stray tear.

 _I do notice you. I have always noticed you._

I want to let the transformation down. I want her to see that I am Adrien. I want to be with her, I want to tell her how in love with her I am, but I can't. The death threats she would get for being my girl, the pressure she would be put under just for being on my arm... I-I couldnt do that to her. Its even dangerous for me to be close to her as Chat. If Hawk Moth figured out that I loved this angel he would surely put her in harms way, but I can't stop loving her and being around her is a must for me. I feel like I'm half of a whole when I don't see her or hear her voice. I'm selfish, I know, but I can't stop.

I cup her face in my hands and lock eyes with her, "He's a fool for not noticing you." I tell her as I run my thumb up and down her cheek. She lets out a half hearted laugh and gives me a small peck on the mouth.

"Come to bed with me?" She asks innocently. I about choke on my spit at the question.

"W-w-what?"

She laughs at my bewildered expression, "Not like that," She says as she walks back to the hatch, before she climbs back in she turns out and tells me, "Not yet any way." She finishs it off with wink and slides back in her window. I stand there for a few seconds with blush covering me, with what feels like, head to toe. I clear my throat before I hop down the hatch and land on all fours.

"What a dirty notion, my _purrincess._ " I say with a soft rumble.

She goes to sit at her desk, "Well, I can't say it hasn't crossed my mind." I walk up behind her and spin her chair so she is facing me. I tower over her and bring our faces close.

"I can't say it hasn't crossed mine either."

I bring my lips to her neck and place kisses everywhere they make contact with, her moans encourage me to go further. I let my tongue slip through my lips and glide it along her collar bone to her ear. I feel her hand bury themselves in my hair as I nip her at the soft skin of her neck, but I freeze when I hear the name that comes from her lips.

"Adrien."

 _Oh, yes, baby. Say my name._

We are frozen for what feels like years until she rips herself away from me. Her face is competely red, she brings her hands to her hair, "Oh my fuck! I am so fucking sorry, Chat! I'm so sorry! I don't know why I did that! I-Its just that we were talking about him a-aa-and I just- Well- I don't know!"

I smirk at her and bring my finger to her lips, "Hey, its alright. No harm done." I reassure her and shrug shoulders.

"No-"

"You loved this man, didn't you?" I ask, as I rub my hands up and down her upper arms, in a comforting gesture.

She nods her head slowly and looks to the ground. I let out a small sighs, and cup her chin to lead her eyes back to mine, "Then maybe we're moving a little too fast."

"But I want to love you."

"I'll be here. I always will be, for you." I let my lips fall to her forehead, and wrap her in my arms.

She squeezes her arms tightly around me, "I want to love you. My heart is confused, please, Kitty, just give me time."

I kiss to top of her head and rest my cheek there, "Anything for you, my lady."


	5. Tomorrow

I am walking Chat to the window and saying my goodbyes when I tell him, "Thank you for being so understanding, Chat." I wrap my arms around him, and he pull him closer to me. I hear a slight rumble coming from his chest, as I rub my hands up and down his back and I look up at him with a smirk. He gives me a wink and pokes my forehead.

"Love hurts, baby doll. I'm beginning to think I might be a rebound." He say with a wiggle of his eyebrows. I begin to panic when he says this, I clutch his shoulders and stand on my tip toes.

"No, no! That's not it! I swe-" I am interrupted by his laughter. I raise an eyebrow at him and cross my arms.

 _Why are you not pissed?_

He wipes away an imaginary tear then gets on one knee and takes my hand, "Don't be flustered, okay? Everything is fine. Like I said before- I'll wait," He glances down at his ring, "I gotta go, see you around, _purrincess._ " He gives my hand a gentle kiss before he jumps out of my hatch gracefully. I climb up to watch his figure soar out of sight. As soon as he is gone I run to my phone and dial Alya. On the third ring she answers.

"Hey, girl."

"Chat Noir I like!" I blurt out.

"Uh, what?"

I pinch the bridge of my nose and try one more time, " I like Chat Noir." She gives me a small laugh.

"Girl, doesn't everyone? That man is like Adrien Agreste in a super suit. All the ladies want him."

I grimace at the comparison before responding, "I kissed- I made out with him, and other things, but not sex!" I explain, quickly. I hear a dramatic, over the top gasp on the other line.

"What the actual fuck, Mari!" She practially screams in excitement, "Since when have you been bouncing on some cat dick?"

"First of all, ew. That sounds gross. Two, I'm not bouncing on no dick," I say, as I use my fingers as quotes, "And three, last week when my dumbass was akumatized was the first time we kissed."

"I am so hurt you didn't tell me. My poor little heart is broke, hell, I might be the next akuma victim because of this, sis!" She says sarcastically.

I roll my eyes at her comment, "Oh, shut up. This is serious. I really fucked up tonight."

"I'm sorry did you say "I got fucked tonight"?"

"ALYA!"

She lets out a whole hearted laugh, "Okay, okay! What happen?"

My eyes close and I breath in deeply, "Adrien got brought up. I-I thought these feelings were gone, but I guess I just pushed them to the back of my head." I set my hand on my forehead and lower myself slowly on to my bed, "Alya, he was kissing my neck- I called my Kitty 'Adrien.'"

"Your Kitty?" she replies in a giggle.

"Seriously, Alya."

"Okay," She says and I hear her clear her throat, "How'd he take it."

I scoff, "Extremely fucking well."

"And that's a bad thing, why?"

I throw my hand into the air, "Because any normal person would freak out! Chat... He just smiled and joked about it."

I could hear her smirk through the phone, "Well Chat isn't any normal person, now is he?"

I open my mouth to reply, but shut it abruptly.

 _Damnit._

I let out a long sigh, "No," I let my body fall fully on the bed and throw my forearm over my eyes, "He's not. He even told me he would wait for me to be ready."

"Seems like you two are s _mitten_ with each other." She giggles out. I lift my arm from my eyes and raise my eyesbrows to my phone.

"Did you just make a cat pun?"

I hear her laughter burst from the phones speaker, "Sorry, sorry! Couldn't help it." I listen to her laughter die down before she tells me, "I seriously don't think Adrien is love with Chloe."

"But-"

"No, buts. He looks miserable. If you'd stop ignoring him, you would see that." She chides.

"I've been ignoring him, because I thought he would want me to leave him alone."

"And why would he want that?"

I shrug my shoulders, and simply say, "Because he's in love with Chloe."

"Oh my god, _stooop_." She drags, "And either way, that is not a good reason to throw your friendship away. He didn't even know how you felt. You seriously need to stop assumming things," She says with a serious tone, "Just talk to him, even if its just casual. Be his friend again and figure things out, because you owe at least that much to Chat, to figure out your feelings. He may be a superhero, but he still has feelings, Mar."

I start scrolling my mouse aimlessly, "You're right, Al." I stand up and walk to stand facing my mirror. To both Alya and myself, I say, "Tomorrow I am going to play nice with Adrien Agreste."

"Oh, don't act like he's some horrible person." She says with a snort.

I roll my eyes and smile, "Thank you, Alya, so much. I can't handle this teenage angst on my own, I suppose."

"For all we know, the cat could be a fourty year old man."

My mouth falls open, "He is not a fourty year old. You wouldn't think so if you had been as close to him as I was." I say, defensively.

"You really like him, huh?"

I walk over to my window and stare into the starry sky that my Kitty and I were under a few hours ago. My heart jumps in my chest at the thought of him, "H-he's amazing. I do like him, so much." I whisper to her, "I feel like I could fall him."

"Oooh, I wanna hear the deets tomorrow, especially because you, out of no where, have Chat Noir salivating over you," Her curious tone spoke, "But this bitch has to get her beauty sleep, not that I need it."

I let out a quick laugh and say, "Goodnight, Al." I hang up and jump onto my bed.

 _Chat Noir. Adrien Agreste. Ugh! Why can't they just be the same person? Why is this happening to me? Maybe I should just say fuck it and not talk to either of them. No, no. You're not backing down. You're going to straighten your feelings the fuck out, and deal with this like a woman._

"Ugh!" I grunt, and throw my pillow over my face, "Having feelings suck." I strip down to my underwear and curl up under my covers. I click my lamp off and stare into my moon lit room.

 _Tommorrow._

Was my last thought before my exhaustion overtook me.


	6. Purrincess

I rush into the class room as soon as the bell rings. As I am walking to my desk I hear a deep voice tell me, "Hey, Marinette, goodmorning." My eyes meet gorgeous emerald. My heart skips a beat at the sight of Adrien, he has a smile plastered on his face and all I can think of is how those eyes remind me of someone.

I return the smile and say in a small voice, "Goodmorning." His smile widens a bit before he turns his head back to Nino. I plop down in my seat, next to Alya and groan.

"Kitty keep you up?" She asks with a suggestive voice with a wiggle of her eyebrows. I roll my eyes at her and nudge her with my shoulder.

"No, my kitty didn't come back last night, ass. I'm just tired." I harshly whisper to her.

I hear her let out a quick chuckle before whispering, "Better talk to Adrien after class, chicken." I roll my eyes and noticed the teacher walking into class.

"Class is starting, be quiet."

...

The bells rings and I begin packing up my things. I hear Alya jump out of her chair and watch her run over to grab Ninos arm, "C'mon, Nino, take me to lunch today!" Before he could answer she pulled him out of the room. I watch her with wide eyes and before she leaves she winks at me and mouths, "Talk to him."

I let out a huff and realize it is just me and Adrien left in the room. I decide to start up small talk with him as I finish packing up, "So...No Chloe today?"

I see his shoulders stiffen, "Uhm, yeah. She's on vacation in the states with her father."

"Oh, you must miss her." I say. He turns around with a smirk on his face.

He shrugs his shoulders, "Not really, no."

My eyebrows furrow, "Why not?"

He lifts one eye brow and crosses his arms, "You do realize the whole me and Chloe thing is a publicity stunt, right?"

I rock back and forth on my heels, "No, I didn't." I look to my feet, "But don't you love her?" I hear him give out a dry laugh and I peak up at him through my lashes.

"Chloe annoys the ever living piss out of me." He states, "Is that why you haven't been talking to me? Because you thought I loved _her_?"

My eyes widen and I feel my cheeks burns, "N-no!" I lie, "It was just so sudden and I didn't know what to think a-and I didn't think you would want to talk to me because you were in a relationship and-"

"I always want to talk to you, princess."

My heart feels like there is a hummingbird in my chest at the sound of my nickname.

 _Princess._ That's what Chat calls me.

 _Chat._

"Kitty." I whisper and immediatly regret it. I look up to see if Adrien noticed, and of course he did. He has his hand over his mouth, but there was obviously a smirk underneath it. My eyes turn to slits, "What are you smirking about?"

"Kitty?" He says with a chuckle, "Someone on your mind?"

I bring my hand up to rub my neck, "Uhmm...no." My eyes darting anywhere but his.

He lets out a small laugh and says, "I am heading to my place for some lunch, care to join me?"

I smile at him slightly, "Sure."

We walk together in silence through the school. When we walk out the front doors I notice the grayness in the sky, "It looks like its going to rain." I say.

Adrien throws me a smile, "Careful, Mari," he says as he opens the door to his limo for me, "I don't have an umbrella this time."

I laugh at his comment as he shuts the door. When Adrien enters on his side we begin to move, and I turn to look out the window. I wonder if Chat would be upset with me because I am alone with Adrien. I scoff quietly to myself. Of course he wouldn't be, he is the most patient man I have ever met. My cheeks warm slightly at the thought of his lips touching mine, even after I told him about my feelings for Adrien he was still okay with waiting for me. He his so kind, and I don't deserve him, but he would fight me on that too. I wonder who he is behind that mask. I turn to Adrien, "Have you ever wondered who Chat Noir is with out the mask?"

He stiffens slightly at this, "Well, I think everyone wonders. Why?"

I shrug, "Just a question, so what do you think the Kitty is like?"

He smiles at me, "Ah, so that's who Kitty is." I blush at this and turn my head to my feet.

"I didn't mean to say that earlier." I say quietly.

"Hey," He says with a gentle voice, "Its okay, princess."

My brows furrow when he calls me the nickname Chat has given me. In a way, when Adrien calls me that I feel like I am betraying Chat. That name is special to me, and it doesn't sit right when someone else is calling me it. Though, for some reason when Adrien says it, it feels like it is coming from Chat's lips. But it still wasn't my kitty.

We get to his house and he runs to open my door. When I step out I see a photographer snapping pictures of us, "Won't this cause bad publicity for you? I mean, being out with another woman when you're already in a relationship?" I ask.

" _Fake_ relationship," He corrects quickly, "The press can do as they please. I don't care. I'm happy to be with you right now, Mari." I smile at him and we begin to walk to the front door of his manor. When we reach the steps I see a flash of black out of the corner of my eye. I gasp and turn to it quickly, only for it to be the black crow perched on a street lamp.

"Mari?" I hear Adrien ask.

I blink a few times and look back to him, "Sorry, I've got a stray on my mind."

He smiles widely and then opens the door for us.

...

We are sitting at the large dining room table, picking at our lunches. There was a comfortable silence between us as we ate, until I decided to break it with a question about the person on my mind.

"Do you think a superhero can love someone?"

I hear him chuckle, "I know they can."

I stop picking my food and look up to him, "How could you possibly know that?"

His eyes widen and he scratches the back of his head, "B-because everybody loves somebody."

I smile at his bashfulness, "Yes, I suppose that's true," I say. I realize that I have been talking about Chat a lot and dedice to change the subject. The reason why I need to talk to him bubbles to my throat, and then my tone becomes serious, "Just like I loved you."

 _There I ripped it off like a band-aid._

He chokes a bit on his water, "W-what?"

I inhale, "I love you, Adrien."

His eyes squint a bit and his fists clench slightly, "S-so you love me or you loved me? I'm confused, princess."

I chuckle at him slightly before I reach out and set my hand on his, "I'm sorry. I'm confused, too. The truth is I don't know. I have feelings for you, and I know that I loved you once, but then this man came into my life and-"

"Kitty."

I smile at him, and he returns in. He takes my hand in his and I continue, "Yes, my kitty. He came into my life and things changed. When I first met him I never thought I would develop feelings for him. Honestly, I didn't realize I did until about a month ago when I was akumatized over being heart broken about you and Chloe."

"Why did you-"

"I thought you loved her. I jump to conclusions a lot." I say quickly, "Anyway, after that my feeling for you became confusing because I realized Chat was always there for me. He has been my shoulder to cry on, one of my best friends, and my protector. He kissed me that night, and everything became confusing. My feelings for you and my feelings for him." I look at Adrien to see if he was still listening and I see a small smile on his lips, "Chat has always seen me, and he has always loved me for me. I just want to figure my feelings out, so I can try to love him back, because I know I can love him. I don't want to hurt him though, that is the last thing I would ever want to. I need to figure this out, I owe Kitty that much."

Adrien releases my hand and lean back in his chair, "Seems like a great guy." He says.

"He really is, hes amazing." I say, dreamily.

I hear Adrien chuckle, "I guess I have a little competition, huh, princess?"

I shake my head slightly with a chuckle, "Why start calling me that?"

Adrien's emerald eyes meet mine, "What do you mean?"

"You've called me princess all day, and you've never called me that before." I say, eyeing him suspiciously.

He shrugs his shoulders, and stands up, "Maybe I just think it suits you," He comes to kneel in front of me and grabs my hand, " _Purrincess_." He kisses my hand and I feel my heart drop to my stomach, "Did you not hear me say I have competition, by the way?" He looks back up with me with his eyebrow raised, but all I can focus on is how green his eyes were. Green like Chat's cat eyes. I lean close to Adrien and I hear him suck in a breath. I look closer and I get a vision. Adrien is a leather cat suit and mask. His eyes the same emerald they are but with a cats iris' replacing his human ones. His hair a mop, instead of groomed nicely. He would look exactly like my Kitty, and to top it off the way he just called me princess and how he grabbed my hand to kiss it.

I'm going crazy.

I stand up abruptly, "I-I gotta go, Chat. I mean- Adrien! I gotta go!" I run for his front door and I hear his footsteps behind me, I reach the door and push it open. I quickly run down the steps and then I hear Adrien call to me from the top.

"Mari! Please, stop!"

"I-I gotta go!" I quickly come up with an excuse, "I'm really not feeling well, I think I should go home and rest."

"Okay, I'll tell Gorilla to bring the limo around." He says.

"No! I-I can walk." I say.

He looks at me like I am crazy and I don't blame him. I am acting like a fucking nutcase right now, but I can't help it. My brain is trying to piece something together that I'm not even sure makes sense. He begins to walk down the steps and I stand there frozen. He walks up to me and pulls me into his arms, it feels so warm and familiar.

"Mari," he says gently, "It's raining. Let me grab the limo, please."

I inhale his scent and rip myself away from him. I know that scent, if leather was mixed into it, it would have been the exact same, "I don't live far. I'm sorry, Adrien, thank you for lunch!"

And then I run out his gate. I run and I don't look back.


	7. Gotcha!

_Holy shit._

 _Holy shit!_

 _Holy fucking shit!_

I am almost to my house, about a fifteen minute _run_ from Adriens or more I really don't give a damn right now. My mind is racing. Is my Kitty seriously Adrien Agreste? I run through the bakery door, my parents no where to be seen, and run up to my room. I slam my door and lock it, throw my book bag across the room and grab my phone from my pocket to text Alya.

"Is Adrien back at school yet?" Before I press send I look at the time. Class started almost ten minutes ago. He would have made it to school by now. As soon as I hit send I hear a _thud_ on my balcony.

 _Holy shit fuck._

I hear my phone go off and I jump, its from Alya and it reads, "No, and where the hell are you, woman?!" I quickly reply with a sick sorry text and I hear three soft knocks on my hatch.

I sit in the middle of my room, not moving a muscle.

 _Adrien is not at school, and Chat Noir is on my balcony._

I let out a small eep and bury my head in my knees.

 _I'm freaking the hell out!!_ I hear a muffled voice come through the hatch saying, "Marinette, are you okay?" The voice of my kitty asks, with a worried. I keep quiet, not sure what to say because I'm sure as fuck not okay. When all the response he got was silence he says, "I know you're in there, _Purrincess._ "

I jump up then and say back, in a defiant tone, "And how did you know I was here, huh, Chat?" I put my hands on my hips, "I'm suppose to be at school right now."

"Oh! I-uh-I was patrolling and I, uhm, saw you running from the school building-"

"You said you only patrol at night!" I accuse, pointing a finger where his voice was coming from.

I hear him let out a huff, "Please, just open the hatch, Mari."

His voice was so pitiful. I stood there for a few more seconds before walking over to the hatch and unlocking it, "It's open." I call, as I walk over to my bed and sit on it.

I watch Chat gracefully slide through it and land on his feet in front of me. He begins to walk toward me, arms open. I put my hand up and he stops instantly, like he hit wall. His face twists into a hurt expression and it breaks my heart, "I'm sorry, Kitty. I'm just freaking out."

"Was it something Adrien said?" He asks quickly.

I lock eyes with him, "How did you know I talked to Adrien?"

He blushes slightly and brings his arm up to scratch his head, "Oh...You said you were gonna."

I stand up and cross my arms, "Yeah, I did, but I said that to Alya not to you." I walk closer to him so that our noses are almost touching, "So how did you know I was with him, Chat?"

His eyes darted around and he backed up slightly, "Well, I saw you running from his house earlier a-and that's why I came here-"

"You said you saw me running from the school building." I say, my eyes burning into his. It looked like he stopped breathing for a moment. I stepped closer to him, even though he is a foot taller than me, he acted like he was an ant under my microscope.

"M-Mari-"

He was cut off by me wrapping my arms around his waist, and he automatically wrapped his around my head. Holding me close in a protective embrace exactly like how Adrien did, not an hour ago. I breath in deeply, to prove my thought earlier. His scent was Adriens, just mixed with leather. I slowly look up at him to see his worried, but nervous expression. I let mischievous a smile cross my lips, "Oh, Kitty," I say as I nuzzle his chest, "I'm sorry. I was freaking out for no reason. I think I am going to head back to school and apologise to Adrien." I say, innocently, I even added a few eyelash flutters for extra sweetness points.

Chat relaxes a bit, "It's okay, _Purrincess._ " He tells me, and buries his nose in my hair, "You just must be tired."

I nod into his chest and say, "You're right, I'll get better sleep tonight." I release my hold on him and walk over to my desk, blocking his view from what I'm doing. I grab a sharpie from my pen holder and color my finger tip in black ink. I turn around and walk back up to him, "Can I have a kiss? My day has been weird so far, and your kisses always make me feel better."

He nods eagerly and wraps his arms around my waist and brings his lips to mine. I ignore the buzzing in my neather regions, because I'm on a mission, damnit! I put my hand with the ink covered finger on the back of his neck and press down slightly, hopefully leaving a mark. I pull away and tell him, "Thank you, Kitty. I'm gonna get ready to go back to school now." I tell him sweetly, because even though I am trippen right now his kisses still leave me light headed and fuzzy.

"Okay, darling. I'll see you as soon as I can, I promise. Get some more rest tonight." He kisses my forehead one last time before jumping through the hatch. I run to grab my phone and as soon as I pick it up Chat's head pops through the hatch once more, causing me to jump and let out a small scream. He laughs at me and chuckles out, "I just wanted to tell you to have a wonderful day! Sorry, love." He gives me his two finger salute and with that he was gone.

I unlock my phone and quickly message Alya, "Tell me when Adrien shows up, okay?"

She texts back not a minute later, "You two fuckin' or something??"

I roll my eyes and text back, "No, Alya, damnit! Just tell me when he gets back! And send me a picture of the back of him."

"Uh, okay. Weirdo."

 _Oh god that is so weird._ I sit at my desk for what feels like forever, just watching my phone. Seven minutes later Alya messages me the picture of Adrien. I zoom in on his neck. At first I see nothing, but then Alya sends me another and she wrote, "I switched to your seat in this picture so this is how it would look if you were sitting here. Is this some weird fetish?" I roll my eyes at Alyas comment and click on the picture. I didn't even need to zoom. The black dot was right there on his neck. It took me a minute, but everything clicked after that.

I jumped up from my seat, throwing my chair across the room and pointing an accusing finger at my phone, "AH HAH!!"


End file.
